Various attachments for prime movers such as skid steers are known in the art, which cooperate with the bucket to perform various tasks. For example, an operator of the prime mover may wish to grasp brush, rocks, or debris, which can be raised and carried by the prime mover from one location to another in a manner being clamped between the bucket and the attachment movable relative thereto.